


Let That Lonely Feeling Wash Away

by DisgruntledPelican



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, Insecurities, M/M, Movie Night, curating pizza experiences, mentions of Miss Congeniality 2, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/pseuds/DisgruntledPelican
Summary: David and Patrick have a movie night. David wants to make sure Patrick enjoys himself; Patrick just wants to eat pizza and enjoy... David. It's all very tender, including the blowjob.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 35
Kudos: 187





	Let That Lonely Feeling Wash Away

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough words for me to express my appreciation to NeelyO as a beta for this fic and even more so as a wonderful friend in this fandom!! She is truly the best!! And if we're truth telling? This thing would have about 12 different POVs and far too many ellipses if it wasn't for her gentle guidance! 
> 
> This work is a companion piece to a story I wrote a while back! You don't have to read that one to understand what's going on here, but if you'd like to read it, here it is: [I've Decided on You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153842)
> 
> Title is from the song You Will be Found- performed by the cast of Dear Evan Hansen.

The drive back to the motel was... Well, it was tender. Patrick held on to David’s hand as much as he could while safely navigating them back to the motel for David to grab his overnight bag. 

David stole glances at Patrick. He needed the reminder that he hadn’t ruined everything. He was relieved that Patrick didn’t leave him, didn’t leave the store. But he was still feeling a bit fragile from the onslaught of emotions he’d put himself through. And that he’d put Patrick through.

He grounded himself by focusing on Patrick.

David loved the soft lines of Patrick’s face in the moonlight. And the tug of a smile on Patrick’s blushed cheeks when he could feel himself being watched. He enjoyed how Patrick tried to wiggle an eyebrow when David played with his fingers or massaged his thigh. He delighted in the fact that simple gestures and touches could cause such beautiful responses across Patrick’s strong, open features. 

_And that jawline… damn._

David asked Patrick to wait in the car, not wanting to subject Patrick to Rosebud Motel evening festivities. Their relationship had endured enough for one evening… he wasn’t sure that it would survive a run-in with any of the other Roses or Stevie.

David gathered his things as quickly as possible—ever-so-thankful that Alexis wasn’t there and the door between the rooms was closed. He retrieved his skin-care products from the bathroom, taking a moment to look in the mirror and make sure he was presentable. 

He looked like he felt—relieved and happy, but with a few too many worry-wrinkles stretched beyond his right eye. He made a mental note to give his eyes some extra attention the next time he did his skin care routine. He thought that maybe Patrick could lend his precise touch to help him out. 

Or maybe not. Patrick seemed to enjoy helping David with his under-eye serum, but what if he didn’t actually enjoy it? Maybe it was just a better way to spend time in the store, but wasn’t something he wanted to do when he was relaxing at home. 

_Definitely don’t ask him._

Once at Ray’s, David followed Patrick up the stairs to his bedroom. At the top of the stairs, Patrick leaned over to kiss David on the cheek and asked him to order them pizza while he took a shower. David protested, not wanting to spend time away from Patrick, not wanting to be alone with his thoughts.

“I went for a hike after work today. Trust me, David. You want me to shower.” Patrick said, as he held onto David’s shoulder’s with deft fingers and kissed him properly. David deepened the kiss, licking into Patrick’s mouth and languidly moving his tongue against Patrick’s, eliciting a small whimper from the back of his throat. 

Patrick moved his hands to the back of David’s neck, playing with the small hairs there. David enjoyed the exquisite feeling of the gentle touch as his tongue continued to probe Patrick’s mouth. 

It almost worked. David could tell that Patrick had almost given in, he’d almost forgotten about his hike and the shower altogether. Suddenly, David felt himself being gently nudged to the door of the bedroom and felt the loss of Patrick’s body against his own.

After Patrick had leaned in for one last peck on the cheek, and a slap to David’s ass, Patrick had extricated himself from David’s long limbs and was headed to the shower. “Don’t forget the pizza!” he reminded David. David shot him a pleased expression as they both closed their respective doors.

David put his bag down inside the room and changed into his pajamas. He’d selected his favorite pair of sleep pants—the ones with the soft and fuzzy material on the inside, which could be dropped to the floor with a gentle tug. Along with a simple white t-shirt that fit across his chest nicely, but not so tightly that he was uncomfortable as he slept. 

Settled on Patrick’s bed, comfy in his sleep clothes, David pulled out his phone to make the pizza order— deep dish, extra cheese, pepperoni and sausage; breadsticks with cheesy dipping sauce. David’s mouth was watering. He clicked to pay, and saw Patrick’s credit card number as the default.

His stomach sank. David realized he didn’t even ask what Patrick wanted, he just assumed Patrick would eat whatever David wanted because that’s what they’d always done. 

_What if Patrick prefers lite sauce. Or thin crust. What if Patrick has just been eating whatever I want because he’s THAT NICE and secretly gets up in the middle of the night for a snack?_

“I think this is the first time you haven’t stared at me when I’ve come in after my shower. Am I losing my touch? Or are you that excited about pizza?”

“What?” David was brought out of his spiraling thoughts, and pleasantly surprised to see a semi-naked Patrick with water droplets making their way down his compact body. He took a moment to fully appreciate his view, completely forgetting about the task at hand.

“Yeah… that’s the look I’m used to.” Patrick smirked as he made his way inside the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

“You should definitely get used to this look, Patrick Brewer. You’re far from losing your touch.” David licked his lips. The action reminded him of the question he should have asked earlier.

“What do you want on the pizza?” David asked as he watched Patrick intently.

“Whatever you normally get is fine.” Patrick flippantly replied as he looked for his sleep clothes in their various places throughout the room. He pulled on a t-shirt, and David’s body pouted at the loss of exposed skin. 

“But do you like what I normally get?”

“Of course I do. I eat it, don’t I?”

Patrick continued to be only half invested in this conversation as he searched through the dresser for underwear and pants. 

“Yes. But…”

“But what, David?”

Patrick was still, _somehow,_ preoccupied with finding clothes. 

_Just be naked, pay attention to me!_

Luckily David’s brain supplied a somewhat better response before actual words came out.

“Can you pay attention to me? I’m trying to order our dinner!” David’s high pitched tone and exaggerated hand movements gave away his frustrations.

Patrick immediately stopped what he was doing to give David a questioning look.

_Okay, well that response definitely wasn’t any better._

“David, I very much like the pizza you order—deep dish, extra cheese, pepperoni and sausage; breadsticks with cheesy dipping sauce. Also, I’m freezing and can’t seem to find pants to sleep in. I need to find clothes for tonight, unless you want me to go pants-less.

David quirked an eyebrow. 

Patrick dropped his chin and stifled a laugh.

“Order the pizza, David, please.”

********************

David plated the food, stacking each of them high with pizza and breadsticks. He made sure they each had drinks within reach. If it had been up to Patrick, they’d eat out of the boxes and share a 2-liter. Probably. But David just couldn’t accept that.

_Movie nights are supposed to go a certain way. If you’re worried about the food arrangement, you can’t appreciate the leading lady._

Patrick had set up the movie while David made their plates. As the opening scene to _Miss Congeniality 2_ played across the screen, David leaned over and grabbed the remote, hitting pause.

“I thought since we watched the first one last time, you’d wanna watch this one?” As Patrick spoke, David noticed that he had a bit of sauce where his lips met his cheek, so David leaned over to help him clean it up. He licked the spot where the marinara had settled on Patrick’s skin, and took advantage of his location to give some more attention to Patrick’s neck.

Pulling back, David said, “I picked the last movie, that makes this your turn.”

Patrick looked at David quizzically. “My turn?”

“Yes, Patrick. Your turn. What movie do _you_ want to watch?” David diverted his eyes from Patrick’s gaze. He was going for a casual look, but was pretty sure it wasn’t coming off that way if Patrick’s intense, round eyes were any indication.

_Is it really this difficult for him to believe that I’m letting him pick the movie?_

“I don’t mind picking the movie, David. But you’ve been talking about Sandra Bullock all day. I thought you were excited to watch it?”

“I mean, yes. I’m always excited about watching Sandra.” David placed his hands on either side of his plate. Not wanting to completely give away how very much he wanted to watch Sandra Bullock. Clearly his face wasn’t helping him; he definitely didn’t need for his hands to get in on the action and blow his cover.

“So, let’s watch it. I wanna watch this with you.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind watching a sports movie or action movie or… an indie? I don’t know.” And just like that his hands were active, again. Really, it was only a matter of time. 

“Yes, David. I’m sure.” Patrick leaned over and gave David a quick peck on the lips. After the mid-movie night lecture last time, when Patrick tried to makeout with David after putting their plates on the nightstand, David was relieved that Patrick understood he wouldn’t be game for any more than that ( _garlic breath is incorrect, Patrick!)_ until they both brushed their teeth after the pizza was consumed.

“Play the movie, please.”

******************** 

“Honestly Patrick,” David sighed dreamily as the credits began to roll, “there’s just something truly special about a movie where booty saves the day.” 

Patrick _literally_ choked on his drink and the majority of it came flying out of his mouth. 

“Excuse me!” David feigned annoyance, “the word _booty_ literally saved her life! What is your problem?”

  
  
  


“No, David. You’re right. You’re exactly right. Booty definitely saved the day.” Patrick looked up at David through his lashes, “I’m sorry. I just really wasn’t expecting for that to be the first thing you said after a Sandra movie. You surprised me.” Patrick leaned in and stole a kiss.

“Well, I’m going to stop surprising you if you keep spitting. Spitting is incorrect.” 

David didn’t realize the sexual innuendo he’d set himself up for until he noticed Patrick’s smug expression.

“Mmm. Maybe I need some more practice with not spitting, David. Lean back; let me at you.”

David didn’t move, even though Patrick was pawing at his chest and making a valiant effort to position him. “M’kay. Number one, that was not as smooth as you think it was.” David’s hands made air circles in Patrick’s general direction and his eyes flitted haphazardly around the room. “And number two—no.”

_Wow. Neither of us are very smooth tonight. Lord have mercy. Get your shit together!_

“No?” Patrick removed his hands from David’s chest. His face showed how uncomfortable he was with this turn of events. 

_Soothe him, you idiot!_

“Not, like, no. I mean, yes. But. What do _you_ want to do tonight?” David caressed Patrick’s shoulders as he attempted to lighten the mood. He was determined to give Patrick anything he wanted. 

“Didn’t I just tell you what I wanted? Or was it not clear that I wanted to blow you?”

“I mean, yes. That was clear. But is that what you want to do tonight? Are you sure there’s not something else?”

“Oh.” Patrick’s face had moved from uncomfortable to slightly concerned, “Was there something you had in mind?”

“OHMYGOD, no!” 

_Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fix this. Fix this. Fuck. Fix this!_

“Oh my god. Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean that.” David’s hands immediately moved to cover his face, desperate to hide himself away for as long as possible. 

Silence filled the room. 

The silence stretched on. 

_Oh my god! So much fucking awkward silence!_

David slowly moved his fingers down his face to where he could peek through them and see Patrick. 

“Hi, David.” Patrick said softly, calmly. Almost as if he didn’t want to spook David.

“Hhhh.” 

“I’m going to assume that was a full ‘hi’ and it was just muffled by your fingers?”

David nodded his head.

“David, do you know why I prefer watching movies that you like with you?”

David shook his head. His hands and long fingers still covering most of his face, dark eyes peering through and occasionally landing on Patrick.

“Because anytime we watch a movie, I get so caught up in watching _you_ watch the movie, that I stay pretty lost. If we watched a movie that I wanted to see, I wouldn’t actually watch it because I’d be too busy looking at you. And you wouldn’t like it, because it wouldn’t star Sandra or Gwyneth or Missy. So neither of us would be happy.”

“Who’s Missy?”

“Honestly? I was just listing female names. Is that not a leading lady? That’s not the point, David.” Patrick’s voice was firm, but his face looked fond. David was glad that he was taking a chance to see Patrick’s expressions. 

He liked the way Patrick looked at him.

“And do you know why I have you order the pizza?”

David slowly moved the rest of his hands from his face, placed them in his lap, and started toying with his rings. His eyes continued to dance around the room. “No,” he said, quietly.

“Because you have sampled every pizza this town and all the Elms have to offer and you have yet to order something that I don’t like.” Patrick leaned forward, put his hands on David’s knees and started making small, soothing circles. “Anytime I order pizza without you, it’s never as good.”

“Well. I am good at curating the perfect pizza experience.” David paused for dramatic effect. “When do you order pizza without me?”

Patrick dismissively shrugged his shoulders.

“And do you know why I wanted my mouth on you tonight?” As Patrick spoke, he made a second attempt at pushing David back onto the mattress. This one was successful.

David looked up into Patrick’s earnest eyes. He shook his head again, wanting and needing to hear what Patrick had to say.

“Because your beautiful cock in my mouth is a fucking revelation, David Rose.” 

Patrick moved his hands to the hem of David’s shirt and pulled it up and over his head. He folded it neatly and placed it on the nightstand. He removed his own shirt and dropped it to the floor beside them.

Patrick had a leg on either side of David’s hips, straddling him. He reached for his chest with one hand and tweaked a nipple as he ground his hips into David’s. David let a whimper escape his lips.

“This strong chest is the most masculine, amazing thing I have ever laid my hands on. Nothing has ever turned me on more, David. Well, except your cock,” Patrick winked at him. He moved his fingers to David’s other nipple and thrust into his hips again. David’s whimper turned into a moan as he met Patrick’s thrust with his own. David could feel how hard Patrick was getting.

Patrick moved off David’s body to remove his pajama pants and underwear. David pouted at the loss of contact until he saw the evidence that Patrick was _very_ turned on by what they’d done so far. 

While Patrick was standing, David moved to remove his own pajama pants and underwear. Patrick helped him to get them off and folded, ( _a bit untidily, but that’s okay)_ before moving back between David’s legs. 

David could feel the bed shift as Patrick leaned down and kissed him. The kiss was slow and methodical. Patrick pulled away sporadically to kiss David’s cheeks, forehead, and chin, before going back in and claiming his lips. 

Patrick moved down David’s body and mouthed at one nipple, then the other. He pressed a wet kiss to every inch of skin his mouth could reach.

Patrick continued to work his way down David’s body. David could feel Patrick’s face nuzzle his thighs then felt the sharpness of Patrick’s teeth bite one side. He let out a sigh of appreciation when Patrick licked where he bit. Patrick repeated the bite and lick on the other side, eliciting another sigh from David. When David felt Patrick’s tongue on his balls, he repositioned himself to get a better view. David leaned up the tiniest bit just as Patrick finished with his balls and was moving on to his next target. 

David certainly wasn’t prepared for what he saw—a flushed Patrick, licking the underside of his cock while pressing down on David’s hip with one hand, and jacking himself with the other. David could have come at that gorgeously vulgar sight alone. 

He lowered himself back on the bed, wanting to revel in the intense pleasure as long as possible. But based on the assault of Patrick’s mouth, he knew he could only hold off for so long. He reached forward to settle a hand on Patrick’s shoulder, the other gripping the sheets.

Patrick licked David from base to tip. He took as much of David in his mouth as he could and bobbed on him, leaving David panting and clenching the sheets. He took his hand off David’s hip to cover the part of David’s cock that he couldn’t take with his mouth. He flattened his tongue and sucked—hard. 

Patrick got a strong rhythm going on David and himself, continuing to jack his own cock to the same pace as he sucked and bobbed on David’s. David knew he couldn’t draw out his pleasure much longer, he felt his orgasm building in his spine, he felt it building through his entire body. His breathing became ragged—he moved both hands to Patrick’s shoulders to warn him. Patrick moaned around David’s cock and that was all David needed to send him over the edge. With a cry and moan of his own, David’s orgasm tore through him.

Patrick worked David through a fantastic orgasm, lapping up everything David gave him. When David steadied, Patrick released him from his mouth and wiped his lips with the back of his wrist. He only faltered on his own dick momentarily when he repositioned himself into his original position of straddling David’s hips. He held himself above David’s chest with one hand as his other flew up and down his leaking dick. 

David sucked on his fingers to get them wet, making sure Patrick saw him do it, and then began toying with Patrick’s nipples. He rolled them through his fingers and watched the pale skin around them blush as they hardened. 

Patrick’s breath hitched as he got closer to his own orgasm. 

“You gonna come for me, Patrick? Come all over my chest, please.”

“Fuck, David. You’re so beautiful. S’ close, fuck.”

“Come for me, please, Patrick. Please,” David begged.

Patrick’s hips jerked quickly and then momentarily stilled as his cum shot across David’s chest. Patrick held on to David’s hip to steady himself. The lewd noises Patrick was making would have ramped things up again for a teenage David. Instead, he delighted in the scrunched-up, blissed-out face of the man above him. 

“Fuck, Patrick. That was hot. You’re so fucking sexy.” 

David used his remaining strength to reach for Patrick’s neck, bringing him down for a slow, lazy kiss. 

********************

David lay on his side with an arm slung across Patrick’s stomach and his head resting on his chest just below Patrick's chin. He could feel Patrick’s arm under his shoulder and his fingers lightly scratching his back, soothing him. Their legs were entwined and their breathing in sync. 

David couldn’t recall a time when he’d felt this relaxed in the arms of another person.

“David, do we need to talk about what happened tonight?” Patrick leaned down to kiss David’s forehead. A gesture to convey that any answer was safe.

“Um. I don’t think so. I think—I’m good. Thank you, Patrick.”

Patrick reached up to play with David’s right ear, and David sunk into Patrick’s embrace even further. He coiled his right leg further around Patrick’s lower half.

Patrick moved his right hand to hold David’s, squeezing his grip slightly before easing it. “The next time you’re feeling like you need to change or act a different way around me, can you talk to me about it first?”

_Oh God. I’m not going to be very good at that._

David took a deep breath. “Honestly, Patrick—I don’t think I’m going to be very good at that?” He cleared his throat. His own vulnerability caught him off guard. “But, tonight helped. Everything tonight…really helped. I can—I can try. I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask. We’ll figure it out together.”

There was a moment of content silence before David spoke again.

“Patrick, tomorrow morning, would you help me with my under eye serum?”

“Of course—I love doing that for you, David.”


End file.
